


To Stand Among the Avengers

by OnioSonofGoku



Series: Avengers Initiative [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnioSonofGoku/pseuds/OnioSonofGoku
Summary: An accident while trying to complete research her father started has sent Melissa and her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya, back three hundred years into the past, a few months before the war against the Asgardian, Loki. Deku and Melissa are heroes, but in this time, it's very rare to find a clear cut bad guy. Will they be able to discern who that is before it's too late?





	To Stand Among the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda sorta spin off of ****To Stand Among Heroes****. Thus the title. I will still be working on ****To Stand Among Heroes****, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. This story is based around the MCU as I'm not very well versed in the comics. I know at least one comic book elitist is gonna see this and try and read it, so I'm gonna go ahead and put in the description that this is MCU. You've been warned. If you don't like it, flame me and feel better, I guess. This chapter and probably later chapters will have manga spoilers.

Deku looked around the facility he was being walked through in awe. This marked the second time that he's been on I-Island, and he's still in awe of everything. Then again, this is Deku, the ultimate Hero Fanboy. It wasn't hard to get him excited about something like this. There was also the fact that this was the first time since a little after the Overhaul incident that he's had the chance to see his girlfriend, Melissa.

Before the fight with All For One, he and Melissa had a massive fight that led a few nights later to their first time making love. How do you go from a huge fight to sex like that? Well, a lot happened in a short span of time.

Back to the story, the reason Melissa went back to I-Island after all that happened was because her father was heading a project that could possibly change the world. The Earth was a big place to them. David hoped to make it a bit smaller. But, because her father wasn't available, the heads of R&D for I-Island asked Melissa to oversee it in his place. How could she say no? It broke Eri's heart when she told the little girl she was leaving and it broke both of their hearts to see how distraught she was, but Mirio was able to calm her down enough to let Melissa go.

Izuku fully supported her, though he didn't like the fact that after she left, he was informed that one of the team heads that she'd be working with closely happened her very handsome ex-boyfriend. One who, from what some of her friends had told him, still had a thing for Melissa. Now, Deku trusted Melissa with everything he was, but he didn't trust that guy considering he was quite the condescending jackass and playboy from what Melissa had told him.

"Come on, Mel. What's the harm in grabbing some dinner? It's your day off, let me treat you." he heard someone say from around the corner. "Your boyfriend is halfway across the world. A young, gorgeous lady like you could get lonely, I'm just trying to help."

"For the last time, Darien, no. I know you and it won't just be dinner. You'll try every trick possible to get me back to your room." That was a voice he recognized. "So, now, instead of trying to get in my pants, why don't you focus on your job while you still have it and let me enjoy my day off?" That made the young hero smile.

"Oh, come on, Melissa. You're seriously saying that a half pint excuse for a hero halfway across the world, one you haven't seen in months, one I might add, missed your birthday, is worth more than a willing, dedicated man within arms reach?" Darien said. Yeah, Deku had heard enough. He started to pick up the pace, rounding the corner to see that luckily, Darien had his back turned to him.

Melissa, however, was facing his direction and smiled. "First off, yes, he is. Second, you're anything but dedicated, or do you not remember why I broke up with you? Third, you know how my dad said that this project was meant to make the world a bit smaller?" Darien sighed and nodded. "Well, I think 'halfway across the world' just appeared behind you." The handsome young scientist looked at her oddly as she walked around him before running and jumping into her boyfriends arms. "Deku! God, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Melissa." He hugged her tight, kissing her gently and making her giggle before setting her back down on her feet. He gave her a quick once over, not for the sake of his libido, but because that's just how his head worked. He analyzed everything, but he had to admit, she was rocking that lab coat.

She was in her usual outfit, but with a white lab coat over it, her glasses halfway down her petite nose and her hair up in a ponytail, the normal style she used when she was working. How she made work attire look beautiful, Deku would never understand.

They held their hands before Deku turned to Darien, the elder man just rolling his eyes and walking off. The younger boy glared at the back of his head, the less mature part of him wishing he had heat vision.

Melissa shook her head and laughed. "Hey." He looked over at her, blushing lightly when she surprised him with another kiss. "Don't worry. You're way better than he ever was, in every way." He blushed more, but he still smiled. The blonde laughed again, grabbing his hands before pulling him down the hall. Deku followed her happily, just talking on the way, though it all started with Deku giving Melissa his late birthday present. A beautiful opal necklace that he saved up for with the bit of money he made from Nighteye's agency.

They talked about all that had happened since their last conversation, a few days before the joint combat test between Class A and B. Melissa was a bit shocked to hear that a new quirk had developed from One For All, but she wasn't too shocked to hear that he was learning to control it. She already knew about the fight with Gentle and La Brava and she was very proud that he was able to handle two dangerous villains alone.

She started talking about how well their project was coming and what it was. Apparently, the comment about making the world smaller meant a new mode of transport. David was in the process of creating stabilized warp gates that could connect to anywhere in the world.

The project was moving along well when Darien wasn't getting rejected or kicked in the gut for pinching Melissa's ass, something that made her already somewhat jealous boyfriend livid. She calmed him when they got to a room in the hall. "This is my room while I'm here working." She swiped her card and scanned her hand and the door slid open. They walked in and she hit the lights, nearly blinding her boyfriend.

When he could see again, he saw that the room wasn't so different than her lab back at the academy, just a bit larger to accommodate for a bed. She smiled as she noticed he wasn't paying attention, biting her bottom lip as she shed her lab coat. She took off her glasses and shook out her ponytail. "Deku~." she said in a sultry, singsong tone.

The hero turned to see his rarely sexual girlfriend looking at him as if were a delicious meal just ripe enough for her to dig in to. He gulped loudly when he realized that she had him cornered. And he was okay with that.

Four hours later and the two young heroes were finally done with their love making, Melissa falling onto her boyfriends muscled chest. They both were panting like they had a run a marathon and a half, simply enjoying the after glow for a bit. "I am so happy I requested the day off." They both laughed at that, sharing a quick kiss.

"Me too." They sat like that in her now dimly lit room (mood lighting, Melissa had said), covered by her thick comforter. Deku kissed her head and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Izuku." She looked up at him and kissed him gently before setting back into her spot on his chest. "Hey, Deku?" He hummed in response. "Do you ever think we may have moved too fast?"

He thought for a moment. "No. Not really."

"Yeah, me either, honestly. I mean, I'm a support engineer and you're a hero in training. One that doesn't know how to not pick a fight, I might add." Deku looked elsewhere, anywhere other than his lovers eyes. "I could lose you at any moment."

"And I could lose you, or do you not remember that incident with Hatsume's Power Suit 2.0?"

She audibly groaned when he brought that up. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope." He said smugly, getting smacked in the chest. "Ow."

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"Ya know, considering we just had sex, maybe the word 'baby' isn't the best choice of word right now."

"I swear to god I will throw you off the island." They both laughed at her joking threat. It had been so long since either of them had really unwound. It felt nice. "I miss this. Just having you hold me, us joking and talking. I miss it."

"Then come home." She looked up at her hero. "I'm serious. All Might misses you, the class misses you, Eri and Kota miss you… I miss you. I want my hero back."

"You're being selfish again."

"Melissa." Deku said, his tone almost taking a stern tone.

"I want to. So badly. I miss you all, so much, but I have to finish this."

"Your dad's project doesn't have to be yours to finish."

Melissa was quiet for a minute after that, simply listening to Deku's heart beat. "Hey." She looked up at him and smirked. "Think you got another round in you?"

"I would if we had anymore condoms." Melissa pout after that, but relented. They decided to get some sleep, then they'd go out for dinner. About an hour into their naps, an alarm began to fill the room,scaring them both awake.

'Code 5. Code 5. Containment breach in sector 6.' The intercom called out, Melissa's heart stopping for a moment.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." She grabbed her clothes pulling them on in less then a few seconds before getting her glasses and running out the door, her still dressing boyfriend close behind.

"Melissa, what's going on?!" He asked, finally getting the boot of his costume on.

"A containment breach means that the spatial field is beginning to collapse! If that happens, the portal will start to-"

"English or Japanese, whichever you want, just say it in a way I can understand!"

She rolled her eyes. "It basically means that something went wrong and we're about to have what is basically a black hole in the middle of the island!" She got to the containment room, getting the door open in time to see part of the wall get ripped away into the blue portal. She found Darien pounding away at the control board. "What the hell happened, Darien?!"

"I don't know! We noticed an irregularity, but it was so minute, we didn't bother looking into it. We ran a test with a hat and the portal started collapsing!"

"What's the destructive yield of this thing!?" Deku asked.

"Kid, that's like asking what the destructive yield of a supernova is! If we don't shut this thing down, the island being dragged in will be the least of our worries!"

"Darien, sound an immediate evac for the area! Melissa, how do we shut the portal down!?"

The blonde girl started looking around, looking to see why the override wasn't working. She saw it, part of the wiring had been ripped away. "Shit! The remote overload is shot! We can't shut it down from here!"

"The only way to do it is manually!" Darien said, dodging a piece of debris that flew over his head as the gravity of the portal began to reach almost unbearable levels.

"Where's the manual override?!" Deku shouted, Darien pointing to red lever beside the end of the track that lead to the swirling vortex of death. He could have used Blackwhip if it hadn't needed to be pushed in the opposite direction from where he stood. He'd have to be on the other side to be able to pull it.

Before he could form a plan, something slipped under his feet out of nowhere, knocking his legs out from under him. He fired out Blackwhip and grabbed hold of a pipe, but it wouldn't hold forever. He then noticed something. Darien's foot were awfully close to where he'd been standing. 'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, MAN?!'

"DEKU!" Darien tried to grab Melissa before she got over the railing, extending her collapsible pogo stick and using it to anchor herself in the track, reaching for the hero.

"Melissa, go back! You'll get dragged in!"

"No, not without you!" She caught the hand that extended the Blackwhips, holding it tight as she tried to help them fight the portal's suction. Darien just watched in stunned horror. Sure, he hadn't set the portal to do this, but he did trip the little bastard. Why would Melissa throw herself at a black hole like that for him?!

The hero gave a Darien a glare that spelled death for him if they survived before lashing out with Blackwhips from his other arm, grabbing the manual override… which quickly snapped under their strength.

"No!" To make things worse, Melissa's pogo stick snapped and she was sent screaming toward the portal, the pull of gravity ripping her out of Deku's hand. Midoriya grabbed her with the now free whips before the pipe on the wall finally gave and they were both sent into the gaping maw of the vortex. The last thing Darien saw of them was Midoriya's black tendrils shooting out one last time, slipping into the override levers port, pulling what remained back and shutting the portal down.

Darien just stared at the empty where they had been. "Oh god, what have I done?"

Deku pulled Melissa to him with Blackwhip, wrapping his arms as tight around her as he could, the pain of using his quirk setting in. She tucked her head into his chest as they kept tumbling down the wormhole. "I'm gonna kill Darien!"

"Let me! I'll castrate him!" 'Okay, she knows. Good!'

Deku looked up to see a light at the end of the tunnel, flipping them around so his back is what hit it. "Hold on!" They hit the lit, but didn't actually hit anything, being flung out of the tunnel and onto his back. He screamed as they skid for a bit before hitting the wall. Hard.

Izuku felt his vision go blurry for a moment before he felt Melissa shift on his chest. "Are you okay?" He finally got his vision back and saw where they were. It was a large concrete building with a construct like the portal they got dragged through. He could feel the odd energy arcing off it. But, that wasn't what had his attention. No, what had his attention were the numerous armed men currently surrounding him and Melissa. "Melissa."

She looked up and froze up. "No, Melissa, listen to me. I need you to get behind me."

"But, Deku-"

"No buts, get behind me, now." She hesitated before slipping behind him as best she could. Deku lifted his hands. The men grew closer and one tried to get behind Deku to get to Melissa, quickly getting his head smashed into the wall, before Deku wrapped him up in a headlock. The man was conscious, but barely. "We're not hostile. We don't have any weapons." he said.

The men looked between themselves for a moment before a new voice joined in. "Then prove it." A tall black man with an eyepatch and an obvious love of dark trench coats said in Japanese. "Let my man go and you and your girlfriend step out to the middle of the floor with your hands up. You have my word, if you mean us no harm, we won't hurt you."

Deku didn't move, simply staring down the elder man. Said man sighed. "Son, if you wanna walk out of here alive with your girl, then you need to listen to me." He then twitched to his left, putting his hand to his ear. 'An earpiece?' "Hey, can you speak English?" Deku nodded and the man then produced a radio from his coat, offering it to the young hero by throwing it to him. Deku caught it and answered as it started to buzz.

"Kid, my name is Clint Barton. You can call me Hawkeye."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, Hawkeye."

"Alright, Midoriya. Look, I know young love when I see it. You wanna protect your girlfriend, I get that. But, if you don't do as my boss says, me and those men will shoot you and her without a second thought and dump your bodies in the desert."

Deku looked back at Melissa. She was scared. He was too, but he had to keep it together. "I want your word nothing will happen to Melissa. Do what you want with me."

"Deku!"

"You got a deal. Director."

"Barton?" the black man, the Director, answered.

"Let them go. He's just protecting his girlfriend. I don't think he'll be a problem."

The director looked the boy up and down for a moment before nodding. "Stand down." The men immediately lowered their weapons and started to back off. Deku pushed the man he had away to the others, letting him wander off with an obvious headache.

A rappel rope dropped down in front of them, a man coming down it soon after. He was hard looking, like he'd been fighting in war his whole life, like his boss. "Hey, Midoriya."

"You're Hawkeye?"

"Yep." He took a step forward, offering the young man a hand. Deku looked at him for a moment, trying to discern some kind of deception. After a moment, he stood up and shook the mans hand.

"Nice to meet you." He heard Melissa breathe a sigh of relief before she shrieked. Hawkeye and the Director pulled out their sidearms, aiming at the man pulling Melissa back in a choke hold, a gun pressed to her head. "Let her go!" Lightning arced off Izuku's body as he activated his quirk, wind violently whipping around him.

"Don't do anything kid!" Deku stopped short as he heard the hammer on the man's gun click into place. "Now, you two, Director Fury and Hawkeye. You're gonna do exactly as I say."

"Director, I've got a clear shot."

"Can you take him out before he hurts the girl?" Hawkeye didn't answer immediately, telling his boss all he needed to know. The guy had his back to the wall, they couldn't get anyone around him without him seeing it. Man was an idiot thinking an unknown hostage was going to get him anywhere, but he was smart to keep his back covered. Then he had an idea. Hope this girl was as smart as she looked. "I'd be careful, man. You might have a run in with Ms. Masseter." The guy looked at him like he was crazy. "Big old Latin girl. 600 lbs of power.*"

Melissa understood, winking at Deku before she grabbed the mans gun arm, biting down hard on his wrist. The man screamed and then went quiet as Melissa elbowed him in the groin, rolling off to the side. The moment she was clear, Hawkeye and Fury unloaded their magazines into the mans chest and head.

The man's corpse slid to the floor slowly, blood running over the wall. Deku wasn't used to death by any means and this freaked him out, but he'd had enough fights and near death experiences to be able to handle it. He ran to his hyperventilating girlfriend, hugging her tightly. She started crying into his shoulder, hiding her face as best she could. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you, shhh…" The Director and Hawkeye came over to them and Deku looked up at them. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, since we just saved your girlfriend, maybe you can give us some answers." The Director said. Deku sighed and nodded.

They were sitting in an actually well furnished interrogation room. Melissa had a cup of coffee, screwing up her face as she drank it. "Wow. Now that's trucker sludge."

"That's why I don't like coffee." Deku said, with the blonde glaring at him. He turned back to his tea.

"That's what I thought."

Hawkeye chuckled as he drank his own coffee. "You are so whipped, kid." Deku activated One For All and used 5% to Delaware Smash his mug out of his hand with a quick burst of wind. He looked at Deku like he was about to shoot him, but Fury found it funny.

"You deserved it, Barton." Fury said, sitting down and offering Melissa some creamer. She thanked him and added it. "Now then. I believe we have a conversation to begin."

"Yessir. But first, I'd like to ask who that man you…"

"Who that man we killed was?" Hawkeye finished. Deku nodded and Melissa tensed, her boyfriend taking her hand gently. "You two don't deal with death often, do you?"

"I’ve only seen it once and Melissa has never actually seen anyone die before. I've almost been killed… more than my share of times, but death was something we'd never seen until today."

Fury nodded lightly. "It's something many have trouble coming to terms with. Our organization has no shortage of enemies, that man just so happened to be one. He was a gun runner we'd been tracking for some time. Apparently, he got tired of having all his hit men sent back to him in bags, so he tried to take matters into his own hands."

Izuku nodded in response. "Now, my question. How is that you two young people came flying out of an energy source we've been trying to harness for a little over three years now?"

The two looked at each other, Melissa answering. "If that was an energy source that spat us out, it must have an energy field dense enough to warp space time to a such a minute degree that it could stabilize thermonuclear fission with the same result and accuracy of the collapse of a supernova, creating a tear in time and space long enough for us to pass through at the exact attosecond the wormhole began collapsing on our end without becoming a black hole."

All three men were quiet. None knew what the hell she was talking about, even the author didn't know.

(Onio/Ben: Seriously, I have no idea. None.)

"She said that the Tesseract opened a portal on our end at the same time and frequency as whatever they may have been working on where they come from." said an elder man. He looked to be in his mid to late fifties, his hair thinning and graying heavily.

(Onio/Ben: So that's what she meant.)

He walked up to Melissa and offered her his hand. "Erik Selvig. It's nice to meet you, dear."

Melissa's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet, slightly shocking the elder man. "The Dr. Erik Selvig?"

He nodded and smiled. "Last time I checked, yes."

"Oh my god." She avidly shook his hand. "My name is Melissa Shield, sir! Your research into thermonuclear astrophysics and stable cold ionic fusion has been a huge help to me and my team back home!"

"Well, I'm happy to have been of help to such a bright young scientist. Please, let me know if you need help with your… project."

"Yessir, of course!" She giddly bounced on the balls of her feet. Deku found it almost too cute to see her fangirl like this. Then a thought struck the blonde genius. "Wait… That's… That's not possible."

"What isn't, dear?"

"Your research was finalized near the end of your life, three hundred years before my dad was even born."

They all went quiet at that. After a moment, Fury spoke up. "Doctor. I think you just found a new variable for your calculations."


End file.
